The in-flight refueling of aircraft is a very important capability in that it extends the usable range of the aircraft. Typical refueling devices include a fuel tube extending from the refueling aircraft that terminates in a receptacle for receiving a refueling probe, which is connected to the aircraft that sources fuel. Typically, the nozzle at the end of the refueling probe is a Military Standard part, for example, MS 24356(ASG) Nozzle- Type PA-2 Flight Pressure Refueling. The receptacle on the refueling aircraft is also a Military Standard part, for example, MS 24354 (ASG) Drogue Core, Nozzle And Refueling Coupling—Type MA-2 Flight-Pressure-Refueling System-Assembly Of.